The invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for improving the pleasure obtained in smoking tobacco products, more particularly cigars and cigarillos.
It is known that the enjoyment obtained when smoking a cigar or cigarillo depends on the product smoked, and more particularly on how a cigar or a cigarillo "draws."
If the tobacco portions, leaves, etc, in the products are packed too tightly, the main smoke flow finds it difficult to pass through. This is a nuisance to the smoker, and has a disadvantageous effect on the pleasure he experiences from the tobacco smoke.
In fact a serious disadvantage results from this, in that the products being burned are incompletely burned when the smoker draws on the cigar, since the axial passage of the flow of air or smoke through the cigar is made difficult and thus an indadequate quantity of oxygen is supplied for the burning process. Therefore, a substantial proportion of the substances which can be burned are subjected only to low-temperature carbonization, so that the CO content in the smoke is relatively high.
As a result, not only is the smoking operation itself made difficult, but it also becomes unpleasant because of the high content of CO since the smoker wishes to inhale the active aromatic substances and not the gases resulting from incomplete combustion.